Mabel's Sweet Love
by CartoonEdsBoy2009
Summary: When Mabel is held hostage at a new candy store by Gideon, she is saved by a mysterious young boy.
1. Chapter 1

One day at the Mystery Shack, Grunkle Stan was switching through the T.V. channels saying. "Fight fight fight!" As he was sitting on his chair, after a day of working in the Mystery Shack.

Meanwhile, upstairs Mabel was eating Smile-dip and giving some of it to her pig Waddles. As Dipper was just sitting bored on the other bed. "Hey, Mabel, I can't believe I'm saying this, but could I have some of that Candy dip?"

Mabel smiled and was about to give some of the Smile-dip to Dipper and said, "Of course, anything for my favorite brother."

As Dipper jumped off his bed to have some, Mabel then tripped over a golf ball, and then fell over. "Oh, man!" Dipper said, disappointed. Waddles then licked the smile dip up.

"Oh, shoot, that was the last pack I had." Mabel said, then sitting down by her bed, with her head hanging down, upset.

Dipper then lift her chin up, with a smile and said. "Don't worry Mabel, I'll go tell Grunkle Stan if he help me find a store near by, so I can get you some new candy to make up for it. I got enough money."

Mabel jumped up and hugged her brother and said. "Oh, Dipper thank you! I'll come and get you a treat to."

Meanwhile, Waddles was getting a little crazy from all the Smile Dip, he then started running through the room, crashing the place. "Waddles bad pig!" Mabel said with her hands on her hips. Waddles then pounced on Mabel and started licking her face. "Aw, haha, it's okay." Mabel hugged him.

Dipper and Mabel then walked downstairs to talk to Grunkle Stan. "Grunkle Stan!" They yelled as he was kicking back in the chair drinking Dr. Pepper like soda. ( Author's note: I can't remember what they call it on the show, forgive me.)

He then said, "Hey kids, what can I do for you?"

Dipper then said, " Grunkle Stan, can you take us to a store that sells Candy, are blood sugar is running low." He then was holding his belly out.

Mabel then held her belly out and said. "Yeah, we're hungry!"

"Hungry!" Dipper said, as he and Mabel then belly slammed each other, as they did in one episode of the series when they wanted to go to the diner.

"Alright alright, enough of that, let's go." Grunkle Stan said, sitting up, grabbing his eight-ball Cain, as Dipper and Mabel jumped in excitement. Waddles then came running down the stairs, very hyper

"What the heck's going on with that crazy pig?" Grunkle Stan said, scratching hid head.

"Waddles has got a sugar rush!" Mabel said, smiling with her hands on her cheek. Waddles then jumped on Grunkle Stan's chair as Grunkle Stan just signed and facepalmed. "Wait, we need someone to watch Waddles while we're gone. Soos!" Mabel said.

Soos walked in and said, "Anybody call my name?"

Grunkle Stan put his arm around his shoulder and said. "Soos, you did a great job helping out in the shack today, now Mabel just wants you to look after her crazy pig."

Soos then picked Waddles up and hugged him, he then said. "Don't worry Mabel, I'll take care of the cute little guy. Haha."

"I know you will Soos-" Mabel said, she then walked to him, as he was holding Waddles kissed Waddles on the head and said. "Waddles you be good, Mabel Loves you!"

"Alright, can we just get this over with?" Grunkle Stan said, annoyed as Dipper was crossing his arms, tapping his foot. Mabel then gave Waddles a pat on the head then she Dipper and Grunkle Stan left the Mystery Shack.

~Scene Transition~

They were walking around Gravity Falls for awhile until Mabel spotted a big Candy store with a sign that said, "Gravity Falls Candy-crunch-treat shop."

"Wow, I never noticed that place before?!" Mabel said, excited.

"Let's go check it out." Dipper said, smiling, as Grunkle Stan looked a little suspicious. They then walked into the bazaar store as Mabel was skipping and jumping, making silly noises.

Dipper grabbed Mabel by the shoulder and said. "Oh, come on Mabel we're out in public." Dipper was getting a little embarrassed by his sister's silliness.

"Oh, and you're Mr. Serious?" Mabel teased, she then spit and began poking him.

"Hey, haha, cut it out." Dipper said laughing.

"Oh, for the love of crud, we've had enough filler time in this story, don't you kids think." Grunkle Stan said.

Mabel then gave Dipper a few more pokes, then they continued walking into the store. Mabel was blown away in excitement, this store had all the sweets she could dream of.

"Oh, my good golly gosh, I think I'm in Heaven!" Mabel said, as she began running through the store. She then was stopped by Gideon who grabbed her arm. "Gideon? This isn't Heaven, it's Heck!"

"Heck? With that little weasel it's a living, [H-word, sorry, can't have that in a K-rated story.] Oh, oh, excuse my language." Grunkle Stan said. "What are you doing here you little punk?"

Gideon wrapped his arm around Mabel's shoulder, as she rolled her eyes and he then said. "I'm one of the co. Owners of this store, if you guys want any goodies from here then Mabel has got to be my girlfriend."

Mabel shoved him off and said. "Not a chance you little twerp." She then stuck her tongue out.

"But I thought you were arrested, cause we proved you were a fraud." Grunkle Stan said, gripping on to his eight-ball Cain, wanting to hit Gideon on the head.

"I got released for good behavior Stan, your great niece, is gonna be all mine and I'm gonna destroy you and Dipper, no one is gonna stand in my way,I will get Mabel Pines to love me!" Gideon said.

"Why you little stuck up punk I-" Grunkle Stan was coming towards Gideon.

Dipper then held him back and said. "I think you might wanna re-think that Grunkle Stan, we can't have violence in a K-rated fan fiction."

Gideon then grabbed Mabel's hand and said. "Come on Mabel Pines my dear."

Mabel was struggling, trying to break free, until he brought her to most yummy section of the store, there was gummy bears, bubble-tape laffy-taffy and more. "Oh, goodness, I'm gonna have a heart attack." Mabel said, she then nearly passed out, falling on the floor.

Gideon lift her up, holding a bag of gummy bears, and was rubbing her head. "Mabel you can have as much of these as your sweet little heart can desire, you know what you have to do though."

"No never!" Mabel shouted. Gideon then stuffed some gummy bears in her mouth she then was silent and loving every second of chewing the sweet candy, and Gideon just looked at her, with an evil smile. She finally broke down and said. "Okay, you win."

Gideon crossed his arms, smiling in pried and said. "That's a good girl my sweet little Mabel."

Grunkle Stan and Dipper then ran into the section in the store to stop Gideon's madness. "Gideon you little punk, you're not gonna get away with this!" Grunkle Stan shouted.

Dipper grabbed Mabel, trying to get a hold of her. "Mabel you got to snap out of this!" He damanded. Mabel just was unconscious with her eyes open. "Mabel, how much did you eat?"

"T-t-the whole bag I think." Mabel burped and passed out.

"Mabel Mabel! [OMG, sorry K-rating,] Mabel please speak to me!" Dipper shouted, shaking her.

"Alright Gideon, I've had enough, you can do whatever you want to me, but messing with my great niece, oh, it's on." Grunkle Stan then put his fist out and just stood his ground, giving Gideon the stare.

He and Gideon were both then coming at each other, with angry looks in their eyes, as all the people and kids in the rushed to the section to see the fight between the 2 rivals. "Eye Of The Tiger" by Survivor, was then playing in the background. Grunkle Stan was making karate moves while using his cain, and Gideon was throwing punches, trying to scare him.

They were walking closer and closer to each other, until a young boy then stopped then. "I can handle this Stan Pines." The boy said.

"What, how did you know my name?" Grunkle Stan said, as he turned over and saw the boy, he was a handsome young man. He had dark hair, blue-jean shorts, green shoes, and a purple T-shirt, he was about around Dipper and Mabel's hight.

The boy then walked to Mabel he passed Gideon and Gideon said. "And just what do you think you're gonna do mister? I'm li'l Gideon, I make the rules in this place." The boy just shoved him aside. Dipper was in shock, Grunkle Stan was laughing quietly, after seeing Gideon get shoved aside, Gideon was so mad he couldn't speak, and the girls in the store, were looking at the boy with heart-shaped eyes.

He then walked to Dipper and Mabel, he held on to Mabel and gave her a kiss on the cheek, witch cured Mabel, she woke up, smiling at the boy. "Oh, my gosh, you saved me! Who are you.?"

The boy winked at her, now helping her up and said. "The name's Carlos, Carl, for short." He responded. He then held Mabel's hand, walking her out of the store as Dipper followed. All the young girls in the store looked at Mabel Jealous, as Mabel was so happy she was speechless.

Before they left the store, Carlos looked at Gideon and said. "Listen kid, I know things about you, even you don't know, I can get you in the slammer again. Unless you go with my deal, and let me come here and get candy for this pretty young lady when she needs it."

Gideon crossed his arms and said. "You don't know who you're dealing with boy."

Carlos then grabbed his shirt, with a serious look and said. "I don't think you know who you're dealing with kiddo." Gideon was shaking.

"Who is this kid." Dipper thought scratching his head as he Carlos and Mabel walked to the door.

**Author's note: I will introduce more about my new OC next chapter, and how things go between him and Mabel.**


	2. Chapter 2

Gideon just was silent for a moment and Grunkle Stan started laughing at him. "Ha-ha-ha, boy that kid showed you, that was pathetic, you're a gutless little worm..."

Gideon was shaking in anger, he was so angry some of his hair was falling out. "I'm warning you Stan Pines, shut it before I kick you out!"

"Haha, what's little Gideon gonna do?" Grunkle Stan fell on the ground, laughing so hard, and Gideon then pulled his eight-ball Cain and his him over the head.

"Ow, what the [H-word, sorry,] why you little punk! Now you're in for it!" Grunkle Stan then pulled his cain back and was getting ready to hit Gideon on the head.

Gideon then was sitting in the ground, pulling a little kid act. "Somebody help! This old man, is trying to give me brain damage!" He then started pretending to cry.

Grunkle Stan then held his cain back, looking nervous. "No, I was just kidding, haha, I wouldn't hurt the kid."

"Call the police on that horrible man!" A woman in the store said, everyone agreed and started throwing candy at Grunkle Stan.

"Hey, for crud sake, you're all really believing this lowlife fraud scumbag again, are you people that stupid!"

"Now he's insulating us!" A man said.

Deputy Edwin Durland then walked into the store with another officer and he was carrying handcuffs and walking towards Grunkle Stan. "What? How did you guys get here so fast?"

Deputy Durland then scratched his head, while holding the handcuffs. "I don't know, how did we?"

"It's a cartoon, what do you expect." The other officer said.

Durland then handcuffed Grunkle Stan and said. "Alright, you're coming with us downtown Mr. Pines, for what I'm not sure."

"What? You loons can't do this to me, I'm a respectable citizen! I'll get you for this Gideon!" Grunkle Stan yelled as they carried him of to the cop car.

Meanwhile, Mabel, Dipper, and Carlos were out sitting in-front if the store, talking, as they saw Grunkle Stan get carried off. "Grunkle Stan!" Dipper shouted.

"Don't worry kids, I won't let them keep me! Take care of yourselves until I get back!" Grunkle Stan shouted as the cop car, began to drive off.

"I hate that little- how the heck can he do this?" Dipper said, clicking his teeth, shaking his fist.

"Me too! I would rather suffer through the flames of heck, then ever be his bride, why can't he get it through his head, does he really think I would be interested after what he's done to my brother and great uncle?" Mabel stated, pacing with her hands behind her back.

"I had an experience with lil Gideon myself, even before he and Stan became rivals." Carlos said.

"What?" Dipper and Mabel asked surprised.

Carlos nodded and took a deep breath. He then began to explain. "I think it was a few years back, Gideon was real young at the time, but the same as he is now. He would always pester me and my older sister, cause he was in love with my sister, so much that if he couldn't have her, nobody cauld,but she just refused to go with him. One night he broke into my house, kidnapped my sister, I thought maybe he was going to force her to be his girlfriend, but I never saw her again. My parents and I still cry about it everyday, I'm afraid to think of what Gideon might have done to her."

Dipper and Mabel gasped after they heard the tragedy that Carlos went through, Mabel felt her heart beating very fast, and she nearly fainted.

"Wow man, sorry to hear that happened, were you and your sister close?" Dipper asked, sitting next to Carlos.

Carlos put his Hand on his face, feeling a bit upset. "She was like my best friend, we weren't like siblings that fight all the time, we actually spent allot of time together."

"Wow! Sounds like me and Dipper." Mabel said, smiling.

"Gideon may have forgotten the incident, cause he most likely has moved on, but I was never able to forget what happened, it still haunts me every night."

Dipper and Mabel we're now starting to cry. "Oh, man, I wish we could do something to help." Dipper said.

Carlos knew he was never gonna see his sister again, but he had some hope. "Ever since then, I've wanted to do what I stop Gideon from going to far, like he did that one day. That's why I got Mabel out of there, I don't want her to suffer the same fate my sister did."

Mabel was smiling romantic, "Oh, my hero!" She was so in love, she was ignoring the fact that Gideon would try to waste her.

"Mabel, you realize how serious this is, it's not the best time to be all lovey-dubby." Dipper said, as he was taking this more serious.

Mabel then started getting dizzy and fell on the ground. Dipper and Carlos walked to her concerned. "Mabel, Oh, my gosh, are you alright?" Dipper asked, trying to lift her up.

"Blood sugar, running low,need something sweet..." Mabel said, dizzy, she then passed out.

Carlos rubbed Mabel's forehead and said. "Don't worry Mabel, I'm gonna save you." Carlos then knew what to do, he rushed back into the candy store.

"Dude, are you crazy? What about Gideon?" Dipper said, grabbing his arm.

"Sometimes a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do." Carlos said, as he pulled his arm from Dipper, continuing running in.

"That is one brave kid." Dipper said.

Mabel was then daydreaming, talking to herself as she was lying on the floor. "Oh, Waddles, you are so cute, you're my little boyfriend." She mumbled to herself.

"I always knew something was going on between her and that pig, hopefully this new guy can get her mind off it." Dipper said.

As Carlos walked into the store, Gideon was standing by the cash register, just waiting for him. "Hello Carlos."

Carlos rolled his eyes and said. "I'm not in the mood for it right now Jr. I got a friend to save."

Gideon jumped in front of him, "Ah Mabel will be mine, so you better stay away from her, unless you want to suffer your sister's fate."

Carlos no longer could hold back the anger, he then shoved Gideon out of the way, and made a mad dash for the best candy section in the store.

"You can't get away from me little Carlos, your doom will come." Gideon said with an evil look, he then chased after him.

Carlos was in the best candy section, he was getting smile dip, gummy worms, as well as bubble-tape. "I got to get out before that little rat tries to stop me!"

"To late Carlos." Gideon said, as he was standing next to him.

Carlos needed to think fast, they both were then giving each other the stare-down as Carlos would holding tightly to the candy, as all he could think about was saving Mabel. He put the candy in his pockets and said. "Come and get me! You took my sister's life, you're planning to take my life, and then you're going to kill Mabel as soon as you're done chasing after her, you want a piece of me come and get it!"

Gideon then put his first out with an evil smile, as Carlos was standing his ground, looking serious. "Mama Said Knock You Out" by LL cool j was then playing in the background. Gideon was running at Carlos to punch him, as he was standing by the store-shelf. He jammed out of the way and Gideon bashed himself in the head.

Gideon turned his head to Carlos with a killer-like look, Carlos was stepping back, but wasn't scared. Gideon pushed him all the way into a gumball machine, so hard it broke and gumballswere flying out. "It's raining gumballs!" A little girl yelled, as she began to put some in her mouth.

"Spit this out sweetie! You're to young for hard-candy, those will knock out your teeth." The little girl's mother demanded, grabbing her daughter's hand.

Gideon was walking towards Carlos, as he then tripped on some gumballs and fell over on his behind. "Gosh Darn gumballs" He said as he got up and tripped down again. Other people join the store were laughing at him. "Stop laughing! You dimwitted dipsticks, I am ill Gideon and no one will make a fool out of me!"

Carlos then began stuffing gumballs in his mouth with a devilish smile. Gideon finally made his way out of the puddle of gumballs and said. "What the heck are you doing? We're in the middle of a fight here nimrod."

Carlos then blew out a massive rainbow-colored bubble. "No no!" Gideon shouted. Gideon then got stuck in the bubble, and began rolling throughout the whole store.

Carlos then headed for the exit and said. "We will meet again Gideon." He laughed and left the store.

Mabel was still out of it as Dipper was sitting by her side. "Dude, you made it!" Dipper said as he saw Carlos.

"Haha, it was almost to easy," Carlos said, he then walked to Mabel, and pulled some gummy worms out of his pocket, he and Dipper both had serious looks on their faces.

He opened the bag and put some in Mabel's mouth. Mabel then opened her eyes and saw Carlos and said. "Y-you're my hero!" After she swallowed the gummy worms, she then grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him.

"Now how could eye do anything else." Carlos said with a smile.

Mabel then handed him some gummy worms and said. "Here have some with me! Me and my pig Waddles share them all the time."

Carlos ate some with her, they were both gobbling out of the bag, they then got part of a worm in both their mouths, and they both slurped it together until they kissed.

"Oh, come on guys, just cause this is a fan fiction, based on a Disney Channel cartoon doesn't mean we have to have references to Disney movies." Dipper said, crossing his arms.

"Oh, wow, we've been away a long time, I'm worried about my little Waddles, he must miss me horribly." Mabel said, worried with her hands on her cheek, she loved her dear pig as much as her brother and great uncle.

"We better get out of here, and we got to figure out how to get Grunkle Stan out of the slammer." Dipper said

"I'll come with you guys." Carlos said, Mabel then tackle-hugged him and kissed his cheeks. "Come on Mabel, haha," Carlos blushed.

Suddenly, Gideon opened the door, and he was covered in sticky bubble gum, "You all are gonna pay!" He yelled.

They all three then made a mad dash away from the store, and Mabel ran back real quick to get the rest of the gummy worms. "Oh, Mabel," Gideon approached her. Mabel spit in face.

"Oh, why you little germ spreading skunkbag! You can run but you can't hide!" Gideon yelled as Mabel ran off. Gideon then began to chase the 3 as he was off work now.

**Author's note: the madness is just beginning, hopefully Grunkle Stan will be able to make it out of prison.**


End file.
